¡Vete a la mierda!
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Mi muy querido Sasuke-kun… Se que es muy repentino, pero necesitaba escribir en esta carta mis sentimientos, quería decirte que... ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estoy cansada de ti! ¡Si, hablo de ti, Uchiha Sasuke! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque? Te daré millones de razones por la cuales te mandaría el puto divorcio con la carta. [Cartas para el bastardo que me embarazo]
1. Primera Carta

_Mi muy querido Sasuke-kun…_

 _Se que es muy repentino, pero necesitaba escribir en esta carta mis sentimientos, quería decirte que..._

 _¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estoy cansada de ti! ¡Si, hablo de ti, Uchiha Sasuke!_

 _¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque!?_

 _Te daré millones de razones por la cuales te mandaría el puto divorcio con la carta, pero Hinata pensó que era una locura [¡Ella si se preocupa por mí!]._

 _Nunca estas en casa. ¡Te extraño, joder! ¡Quiero que me mimes, abraces, beses y todo lo que hacen las parejas normales! ¡Pero, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡El señorito tiene que marcharse a no sé qué lugar de mierda y dejarme en Konoha, sola y abandonada con solo meses de haber contraído nuestra boda! ¡Te pondré los cuernos algún día, ya lo veras!_

 _Y cuando vuelves a casa, no me besas o me abrazas. No, no, ¡me violas casi en la entrada de la casa! [Bueno, debo admitir que me gusta, pero eso es otra cosa] ¡Siento como si el fantasma de Mikoto-san me estuviera viendo cogiendo con su hijo! O, el fantasma de Fugaku-san o Itachi-san._

 _Otra cosa más, ¡la próxima vez que me traigas un animal muerto a casa te echo, hijo de puta! [Perdone Mikoto-san, usted no tiene la culpa del tremendo de imbécil que tiene de hijo]_

 _Podría seguir escribiendo todos tus defectos, pero tendría que escribir muchas cartas._

 _Escucha (lee)…_

 _Si vienes a casa en estos nueve meses, te castrare. Literalmente, te castrare._

 _Y te golpeare tan fuerte con mis puños, que te dará miedo el color rosa y las mujeres._

 _Y no. No estoy en mis días Sasuke._

 _Voy en serio._

 _Y si vuelves, trae tomates. Quiero comerlos, y ramen. Mucho ramen. Y luego pensare en castrarte._

 _Atte: Sakura, la mujer de tus pesadillas._

 _PD: Estoy embarazada… Es tuyo, lamentablemente._

 _PD 2: Te amo. Pero quiero estrangularte, tú me metiste en esto por no usar un puto condón._

 _PD 3: No olvides los tomates y el ramen._


	2. Segunda carta

_Para el hijo de perra:_

 _¿Como estas, bastardo? ¿Bien?_

 _Ya veo, seguro que estarás bien, puede que en realidad ahora mismo estas rodeado de chicas atractivas y tomando sake. Quien sabe..._

 _¿Yo? ¿Como estoy yo? Pues...no se, tal vez me halle un poco tensa, ya sabes, ¡porque resulta que un bastardo Uchiha decidió embarazarme y dejarme aquí en la aldea!_

 _¡Y ni siquiera tienes las suficientes pelotas para contestarme la carta!_

 _No me digas que solo porque te dije unas cuantas verdades te measte del miedo...ugh, no se que te vi, enserio no se que te vi, Naruto es estúpido pero se habría responsabilizado._

 _¡Carajo, debí haber usado condones!_

 _Y lo repito, ¡no te aparezcas por casa! ¡Y si traes pájaros muertos como disculpa, te echo de la casa, me importa una mierda que sepan rico!_

 _Mierda, ¡y todo es culpa porque la farmacia estaba cerrada a esas horas!_

 _Lo primero que le diré a Uchiha Jr. es que tenga condones en mano, sera un buen consejo._

 _Carajo, ¿haz visto los precios de una cuna? ¡Son unos ladrones!_

 _Tengo hambre..._

 _Ino dijo que el nuevo empleado de Ichiraku era un papazote, voy a preguntarle si quiere ser papa._

 _No vuelvas mas, seré madre soltera._

 _PD: Hinata también esta embarazada, Naruto **si** estaba presente cuando le dijo._

 _PD 2: ¿Y si el hijo de Naruto y el mio (¡porque es mio!, cuando pregunte por su padre le diré que fue un milagro del Santisimo Madara) resultan ser niño y niña? ¡Serian pareja!_

 _PD 3: El nuevo empleado es un papazote y me ha dado su numero._

 _PD 4: Te odio, pendejo. Seguro que Mikoto-san intento abortarte pero ya era tarde y por eso saliste así_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **En realidad pensaba dejar está historia como un drabble pero parece que a bastante gente le ha gustado.**_

 _ **¿Debería continuarla?**_


	3. ¿Condones? ¿Que es eso?

No vamos a mentirles, Sasuke no sabia como carajos se usaba un condón.

Es mas, ¡desconocía su existencia!

Bue, ¿que esperaban? ¿Que Sasuke fuera un experto sexual como cuchichean por allí? ¡Patrañas! ¡Las meseras, a donde él va, se orgasmean en cuanto Sasuke las veia para pedir el pedido!

Y ni loco le preguntaría al degenerado de Orochimaru, quien sabe que le haría.

* * *

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¡Claro que si teme!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, desconfiado— ¿Completamente seguro?

Naruto rio mientras rodeaba el cuello del otro— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Hablas con el maestro _´ttebayo_!

Desde que el Dobe había comenzado a salir con la Hyuga y habian empezado a "intentar hacer bebes" pero sin los bebes por medio, Naruto ya se creía todo un maestro.

— ¿Y no hay que usar nada como protección?— Inquirió Sasuke, aun dudando de Naruto.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Con Hina-chan no usamos nada de eso! — Se carcajeo el rubio.

* * *

 _1 mes después Hinata quedo embarazada._

* * *

 _2 meses después de eso, Sakura fue la siguiente._

* * *

 **¡Holas a todos! Ya se, ya se, no es la reaccion de Sasuke pero pronto, muy pronto.**


	4. ¿Que carajos?

_**Antes que nada, Naruto no me pertenece.**_

 _Hola - **Es una carta.**_

 **Hola** \- **_Son los pensamientos de Sasuke al leer las cartas._**

Hola- Es la narración normal.

Hice un lió así que tendrán que leer bastantes veces.

* * *

 **pchan05: ¡Hola, hola! ¡Gracias por comentar, aqui tienes la reaccion de Sasuke! No fue tan buena, pero el proximo capitulo sera la confrontacion.**

 **Lussyvr14: ¡Jajaja! Ya sabes como son esos dos, Sasuke no sabia ni mierda como era el sexo y solo quedaba Naruto.**

 **Lupita Uchiha: Pues, hay que estar loco para pedirle ayuda a un loco, jajaja. No le quedaba otra opción a Sasuke.**

 **S.A: Y si, Sakura castrara a muchos hombres en el siguiente capitulo. Y gracias por el cumplido, me sonrojas (0/0)**

 **daniela hervar: Jajaja, Sasuke intentaba evitar que Orochimaru le hiciera eso exactamente. Y si, nunca te cases con un par de idiotas que nunca se preocuparon en otras cosas que entrenar, palabras de Hinata y Sakura.**

 **Akime Maxwell : En realidad no fue exactamente una trampa, ambos no sabían ni una mierda sobre el sexo y menos sobre protegerse, por lo cual, terminaron embarazadas Hinata y Sakura.**

* * *

Sasuke miraba con puro odio a esa estúpida ave, el ave respondía la mirada con el mismo sentimiento.

— ¡Para ya, Sasuke!— les grito Karin, enfadada, con las manos en sus caderas— ¡Estas haciendo llorar a Juugo!— señalo al lloroso Juugo quien era consolado por Suigetsu.

Sasuke resoplo molesto y le quito de un manotazo las cartas que tenia el pajaro en su boca. Ya los papeles en su mano, espanto al pajaro con su mano antes de que la compasión se le fuera y lo matara con un chidori.

— Se que estas enfadado pero ¡tu tienes la culpa!— la pelirrojo lo acuso, señalandolo con su dedo, Sasuke rodó los ojos— ¡Eres el peor dueño del mundo, es normal que el pajaro venga con nosotros, donde Juugo lo alimenta y lo cuida! Ademas, ¡ni siquiera le has puesto un nombre!

— Solo lo adopte para mensajero, ¡pero no sirve ni para eso!— dijo, echándole miradas de odio al plumifero, quien lo ignoraba sintiéndose a gusto con las caricias del corpulento de Juugo.

Sasuke bufo y observo las cartas, eran bastantes.

¿Sakura las habría escrito todas?

¿Pensaría en él?

¿Lo extrañaría?

De solo pensar en ella a Sasuke se le teñía el rostro de rojo, la extrañaba.

— Parece que alguien esta enamorado— Canturreo Suigetsu, al lado de Karin, observando picaramente al sonrojado Uchiha.

Sasuke tosió, intentando ocultar su sonrojo— Cierra la boca, puta de Orochimaru.

— ¿¡Uh, que!?— la sonrisa de Suigetsu se borro de su rostro y surgió una expresión de asco— ¿¡Que mierda dices Sasuke!?

— Por favor, es obvio— el Uchiha se encogio de hombros mientras compuso una media sonrisa— Tu y Orochimaru.

— ¡Ugh, claro que no!

— ¿Y entonces me dices que es coincidencia que el mocoso de Orochimaru tenga el color de cabello igual al tuyo?— Suigetsu hizo arcadas y salio corriendo entre medio de las carcajadas de Karin.

Sasuke compuso una sonrisa y miro las cartas. Las abriría.

* * *

 _"Si no envías esto a 10 amigos, morirás dentro de 10 semanas"_

 _¡Jojojojo! ¿Que harás Sasuke? ¡Tu no tienes tantos amigos ´ttebayo! ¡Jajajaja!_

 _Atte: Naruto Uzumaki, ¡el mejor de todos!_

 ** _..._**

 **¿Pero que carajos...?**

* * *

 _¡Hola, teme! ¿Que tal tu viaje ´ttebayo?_

 _¡Yo estoy bien con Hina-chan! ¡La amo, la amo, la amo, la amo, la amo! ¡Desde hoy empezare a vivir con ella ´ttebayo!_

 _¡Me costo tanto, tanto! ¡El viejo Hyuga casi me castra cuando le dije y si Hina-chan no se hubiera esforzado, me asesinaba!_

 _¡Vuelve pronto, teme! ¡Seguro que cuando vuelvas seré Hokage y tendrás que arrodillarte ante mi!_

 _PD: ¿No te da calor esa cosa que llevas encima?_

 _PD 2: ¿No huele feo esa cosa encima?_

 _Atte: Naruto Uzumaki_

 **...**

 **¿¡Que carajos!?**

* * *

— ¿Sucede algo Sasuke?

Ignorando olimpicamente a Karin, Sasuke miro la mayoría de las cartas, ¡eran de la mierda de Naruto! ¿¡Y al que le importaba si se iba a vivir con la Hyuga o no, si se la cogia o no, si la embarazaba o no!?

Casi iba a quemadlas hasta que vio dos cartas rosadas, ¿serian las de Sakura? El corazón de Sasuke se acelero y las abrio.

* * *

 _Mi muy querido Sasuke-kun…_

 _Se que es muy repentino, pero necesitaba escribir en esta carta mis sentimientos, quería decirte que..._

 **¿Que lo amaba? ¿Que lo queria? ¿Lo deseaba?**

 _¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Estoy cansada de ti! ¡Si, hablo de ti, Uchiha Sasuke!_

 **¿¡Que carajos hice ahora para enfadarla!?**

 _¿Por qué? ¿¡Por que!?_

 _Te daré millones de razones por la cuales te mandaría el puto divorcio con la carta, pero Hinata pensó que era una locura [¡Ella si se preocupa por mí!]._

 **¿¡DIVORCIO!?**

* * *

— ¿Sasuke?— Ok, Karin ya se estaba preocupando, ¿por que el Uchiha parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco en ese momento?

* * *

 _Nunca estas en_ _casa. ¡Te extraño, joder! ¡Quiero que me mimes, abraces, beses y todo lo que hacen las parejas normales!_

 **¡Pero si lo hago, hago todo eso!...bueno, no todo. Bueno, no la mayoría pero te hago todo "eso" y en "eso" le gano a todos los putos de Konoha.**

 **Joyas Uchiha les llaman.**

 _¡Pero, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡El señorito tiene que marcharse a no sé qué lugar de mierda y dejarme en Konoha, sola y abandonada con solo meses de haber contraído nuestra boda! ¡Te pondré los cuernos algún día, ya lo veras!_

 **¡No es mi culpa, mujer!** **¡Culpa al estúpido de Kakashi, él da las misiones! ¡Ademas no encontras a nadie mejor que yo!...pero no me engañes, porfavor**

* * *

¿Sasuke estaba lagrimeando? Joder, Karin necesitaba una cámara ahora mismo.

* * *

 _Y cuando vuelves a casa, no me besas o me abrazas. No, no, ¡me violas casi en la entrada de la casa! [Bueno, debo admitir que me gusta, pero eso es otra cosa] ¡Siento como si el fantasma de Mikoto-san me estuviera viendo cogiendo con su hijo! O, el fantasma de Fugaku-san o Itachi-san._

 **¡Pero a ti te gusta, te gusta!**

 **Nota mental: contratar un exorcista, no vaya a ser que el bastardo de Itachi también le quitase la atención de su esposa. Las mujeres les gustan los fantasmas, raritas.**

 _Otra cosa más, ¡la próxima vez que me traigas un animal muerto a casa te echo, hijo de puta! [Perdone Mikoto-san, usted no tiene la culpa del tremendo de imbécil que tiene de hijo]_

 **¡Pense que era una buena comida, eso como en mis misiones, mujer! 100% comprobado por** **Bear Grylls**

 _Podría seguir escribiendo todos tus defectos, pero tendría que escribir muchas cartas._

 _Escucha (lee)…_

 _Si vienes a casa en estos nueve meses, te castrare. Literalmente, te castrare._

* * *

Sasuke, por instinto, se toco sus joyas. Todo menos sus joyas.

* * *

 _Y te golpeare tan fuerte con mis puños, que te dará miedo el color rosa y las mujeres._

 **Cariño, ¿que tal si tomas unas de esas pastillitas magicas?**

 _Y no. No estoy en mis días Sasuke._

 _Voy en serio._

 _Y si vuelves, trae tomates. Quiero comerlos, y ramen. Mucho ramen. Y luego pensare en castrarte._

 **¿Que carajos? ¡No te entiendo!**

* * *

Con cámara en mano, Karin se estaba carcajeando con las facciones de Sasuke

* * *

 _Atte: Sakura, la mujer de tus pesadillas._

 _PD: Estoy embarazada… Es tuyo, lamentablemente._

 ** _¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO!?_**

 ** _Ah, ese momento._**

 **¡Carajo! ¡Esa vez en la cocina!**

 _PD 2: Te amo. Pero quiero estrangularte, tú me metiste en esto por no usar un puto condón._

 **¡No era su culpa! ¡La farmacia estaba cerrada y Sakura, por Dios, Sakura tenia ese sexy delantal que, joder, seria un pecado no agarrarla y...! Lenguaje, carajo, esto no es un fic para adultos, tenia que comportarse.**

 _PD 3: No olvides los tomates y el ramen._

 **¡Mierda, mierda, él tendría hijos! ¡Tendría hijos! ¿Serian gemelos? ¡Joder, eso seria increíble! Aunque tendría que hacer mas niños o vaya a ser que fuese niña y que se casase con cierto bastardo con un horrible apellido como "Uzumaki".**

 **Aunque calor, tendría que pensar primero en que hacer con Sakura o ella, ella...ella, a sus joyas, ella...**

* * *

— Sasuke, ¿estas bien?— Karin, intentando ocultar sus risas, se acerco hacia al pálido Uchiha con cara de pasmado; las joyas del Uchiha estaban en peligro.

Sasuke tenia la otra carta en mano, temía abrirlo. Tal vez lo perdonase...

* * *

 _"Para el hijo de perra:_

 **O tal vez no...**

 _¿Como estas, bastardo? ¿Bien?_

 ** _¿¡Desde cuando su esposa tenia ese lenguaje!? ¡Vaya saber que le enseñaban esas a que llamaba amigas!_**

 _Ya veo, seguro que estarás bien, puede que en realidad ahora mismo estas rodeado de chicas atractivas y tomando sake. Quien sabe..._

 ** _¡Para nada! ¡Él...no!_**

* * *

— ¿Sasuke? - pregunto ceñuda la pelirroja al ver como palideció (más de lo que era) y balbuceaba incoherencias como estúpido. Por Dios, Suigetsu pagaría muy caro por ese video.

* * *

 _¿Yo? ¿Como estoy yo? Pues...no se, tal vez me halle un poco tensa, ya sabes, ¡porque resulta que un bastardo Uchiha decidió embarazarme y dejarme aquí en la aldea!_

 **Ya, discúlpame, disculpa, disculpa.**

 _¡Y ni siquiera tienes las suficientes pelotas para contestarme la carta!_

 **¡Culpa a la puta ave!**

 **Nota mental: Matar a esa mierda de ave, revivirla para torturarla y matarla nuevamente.**

 **Esa maldita ave lo llevaría al divorcio.**

 _No me digas que solo porque te dije unas cuantas verdades te measte del miedo...ugh, no se que te vi, enserio no se que te vi, Naruto es estúpido pero se habría responsabilizado._

 **¡Oye!**

 _¡Carajo, debí haber usado condones!_

 **Ofendido, llevas al bebe que mujeres matarían por tener.**

 _Y lo repito, ¡no te aparezcas por casa! ¡Y si traes pájaros muertos como disculpa, te echo de la casa, me importa una mierda que sepan rico!_

 **¡Pero si saben delicioso!**

 _Mierda, ¡y todo es culpa porque la farmacia estaba cerrada a esas horas!_

 **¡Pero bien que gemias gustosa en la cocina!**

 _Lo primero que le diré a Uchiha Jr. es que tenga condones en mano, sera un buen consejo._

 **¡Se los pinchare! ¡A todos, yo quiero nietos!**

 _Carajo, ¿haz visto los precios de una cuna? ¡Son unos ladrones!_

 **¡Todo es culpa de Donald Trump!**

 _Tengo hambre..._

 _Ino dijo que el nuevo empleado de Ichiraku era un papazote, voy a preguntarle si quiere ser papa._

 **Sakura...**

* * *

Sasuke se llevo una mano al pecho, ofendido.

* * *

 _No vuelvas mas, seré madre soltera._

 **¡Me amas, lo se!**

 _PD: Hinata también esta embarazada, Naruto **si** estaba presente cuando le dijo._

 _PD 2: ¿Y si el hijo de Naruto y el mio (¡porque es mio!, cuando pregunte por su padre le diré que fue un milagro del Santisimo Madara) resultan ser niño y niña? ¡Serian pareja!_

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 _PD 3: El nuevo empleado es un papazote y me ha dado su numero._

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

— ¿¡Sasuke!?— Chillo horrorizada la Uzumaki al ver como caía el Uchiha desmayado al suelo.

* * *

 ** _Lo edite, ¿quedo mejor?_**

 ** _¿Se quedaron con las ganas? ¡Tranquilos, esto no ha terminado aqui, ¡Sasuke ira por Sakura! ¡Se enfrentara a Papazote! Y para todos los fans, habra Papazote x Sakura_**


End file.
